I Love You Daddy (2p America x Pyro Child Reader)
by wWFlamingManualWw
Summary: You are *name*. While you're running away from your abusive father you literaly bump into Allen Jones, seeing your cute little baby face might just make him grow a heart. This is your adventure, your life. The life of *name*.
1. Chapter 1

my first reader insert, yay...and for peeps wondering, I DREW THAT PICTURE! I AM AMAZING! on with the story... Reader POV Running was all that was on my mind right now. My dad had snapped finally and decided "Well, today's as good as any other day to murder my wife and children! "Not. He had shot both my mother and older brother...I don't even know why he needed to. I had been playing with a match. So my attention had been focused on trying to burn things. I wasn't necessarily a bad kid it's just how I am. I was even called "*name* the fire tamer " by my big brother *b/b/n*. Honestly, if you didn't want me playing with matches then...why do you keep them in the house? Anyways, after my father had murdered the rest of my family he had come after me. ##Epic Flashback## "Oh *name*!~ "My fathers melodious voice rang through out the deathly silent house. I was hiding under my bed covering my ears hoping that because I couldn't hear him, that he didn't exist anymore. I knew it hadn't worked because no sooner than a minute after I had thought that he slowly opened my bedroom's door. We weren't a very rich family but we got by and were happy. Then my dad lost his job. It was a little shaky at first but still pretty stable. That was until he started drinking, wasting what little money we had. Turns out my father *f/n* was an angry drunk, first he would yell, then he would hit and slap, then even worse he would cut and stab...My brother actually had to stay home for a week because my dad had got...a little...out of hand. My mother though was the kindest woman alive. She would always be there to put a bandaid on me if I got a cut, or be the one to rush me to the hospital when my dad broke my arm. My mother being the loving, caring person she is couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her beloved children being abused made intense courage boil up in her. So when I came back from the hospital with my big brother (pretend that hospitals let patients out to tweenage boys) we saw, well heard them yelling before we even got inside. As we walked inside our ratty apartment my childish eyes along with my brothers watched in horror as our father gained the upper hand in their little scuffle and yanked his dirty hand through my mothers hair causing a strangled cry to escape her lungs. Then I don't know what happened after that but I guess it was bad because big brother had to cover my eyes and I heard lots of screaming. "No! Do- "Big brother was cut off as a loud BANG filled the air. The next thing I knew was that my brother had scooped me up into his arms and ran up, I assume the stairs. (again, pretend their apartment has stairs) into my room. He his me under my bed. "*N-name, be quiet. Daddy is upset again and Mommy is sleeping so I'll protect you. I'll be your hero. "He said encouragingly. (Alfred much?) "*B/b/n*, I know mommy's dead...you don't have to give me special tweatment. "My small lisp that I was growing out of came back albeit unexpectedly but still cutely. I could see the corners of *B/b/n*'s mouth turn up, but only in the slightest. Then the doorknob started to jiggle but the door didn't open because *b/b/n* had been smart enough to lock it. BAM! And then the doorknob was blown off but the gunshot. 'There goes that wonderful idea...'I thought sadly. Even though I was only 5 I knew stuff that...5 year olds should definitely not know. Because of my drunkard of a father I learned these things though. The door creaked open slowly, like something out of a horror story. It was making me panic so I took out a box of matches I always kept on me. I'm a pyromaniac so the use of matches was normal for me. I opened the little box and lit the match to calm myself. My brother stood defiantly in front of the bed which I was under. "I won- BAM! "*B/b/n*'s now lifeless body dropped to the ground. I wasn't able to tear my eyes away from the dead body that once was my older brother. "*NAME*! Get your ass out here right now! "I blew out the fascinating little match and flew out from under the bed. I made a sharp turn to fly down the stairs as fast as my little legs could carry me. I bolted to the front door and somehow I had gotten there without being shot. I was thankful that he was drunk and that the intoxicated blood running through his veins were throwing off his aim. Had he not been I might have been shot already or worse... Unconsciously my hand twitched to get its chubby fingers around the matches. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Welcome all who've dared to finish this! Your POV I resisted the urge of making the match burn knowing it would only take away the limited precious time that I had before that monster ambled down the stairs. I undid all the locks that kept me prisoner here. I was halfway through when my head was yanked back by my hair. "Augh! "A cry erupted from my throat. "You little *hic* bitch! Were do *hic* you think you're *hic* going? "My monster father asked me. I gave him a icy glare and swiftly kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He screamed in pain as I felt a strange feeling in my chest. It didn't feel like anything I'd ever felt before but...I...I liked it. It made me feel...warm, but not like that time I had a fever. I wanted it to stay but it went away to soon and was replaced with the same old coldness that was were my heart should have been. He fell to the floor in pain. I laughed at his form writhe in pure torture as I stomped on his arms and legs in haste. Putting all my weight into the jumps. I heard a loud crack! and then his ear splitting scream that probably rubbed his vocal cords raw. Good. Now he can't scream. I thought as I landed on his ugly face. More cracks were heard after that. I got off of the terrible man giggling in delight. I checked his breathing. It was shallow and labored. Good. Very good. I thought to myself. I went into our small kitchen. The first time in years, I wasn't allowed to go in because...I actually don't know why. He just always kept me out. I looked for something sharp in the dirty pigsty. My little hands got cut up a bit searching through the broken dishes and just general filth. But I mean hey, I got cuts all the time. And things worst than that too... "Owie! "I whimpered as my fat little index finger got stuck on a knife. I sucked on the cut until it stopped bleeding. I pulled out the knife now aware that it was plenty sharp. I grinned like a madman as I walked back into the 'living' room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time To Die I walk into the main room on this floor. The living room. I have the knife in hand ready to murder the life out of my 'father'. I slowly walk to his broken body. I was the one to break it, the thought makes me feel good on the inside. I can see his bloodshot eyes staring at me wide in fear. Good. Look at me while you die. I want to hear you scream for mercy that will never come. I think. For all the pain he's brought me it's only right that this is inflicted upon him. Right? I walk onto his chest with loud cracks sounding. I smiled, the sound brings me that bubbly felling again. I check his breathing and pulse again, but it's fading and fast too. I'm going to have to make this quick. I think. I a just myself so that my forehead is touching his. I see the rest in his eyes screaming to end it already. "Oh papa!~ I'm happy to end this little game of ours! "I squeal. His eyes go wide as I trace smiley faces on his chest and arms, thick red blood oozing out from the deep gashes the blade leaves behind. My fathers mouth hangs open like he want to shout and scream but can't. I giggle as the warm felling inside of me gets stronger. But this is taking too long. I need to end this torture even though I'd love to continue. :( I raised the knife in my very bloody hands above my head and brought it down upon his skull killing him instantly. I smiled. I did a good job didn't I?~ I ask myself in delight. Then I turned to the dirty clock that hung on the wall by a string. Oh crap!(Yup you know some cuss words...not like you grew up in the best neighborhood or anything...)I think while looking at the hands(But you can't tell time though, you just memorized where the hands were and what happens at those times, your like a murderous genius. ^-^)One of 'dad's' little tramps is going to come by soon...I don't have time to kill one of them. Damn!I think. I washed the knife with the dirty water that came out of the tap and put it in a bag.(LOL yesh a bag)I was about to go upstairs when I heard the door open. Then screaming. Goddamn! It's one of those hoes now! I think. She's probably seen the body,that's why she was screaming...I'll just bolt. I say in my mind. After I'd fixed the kinks in the plan I put it into action. ##Time Skip of about...4 minutes## ##AND GUESS WHAT!? THAT 2 CHAPTER LONG FLASHBACK...IT'S OVER!## Current POV I turned onto a little backstreet as the adrenalin rush wearing off. I felt really sleepy but I knew I couldn't fall asleep. Not out here in the ghettoest part of the city at least. I was still running even though I was dead tired when, I felt a ruff material in my face. "What the? "I quetioned. "Hey watch we- "A man's voice started to say until I looked up at him. This isn't good. 


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't good...

"Hey, Squirt...Whatcha doin' down there, hmm? "He asked looking me over. I took a step back, I didn't know if he was like dad, an abuser but I was really tired, too tired to put up a descent fight if he tried anything.

"Uh...I-I...um- "I stuttered helplessly. Jesus, killing can tax you I guess...I think to myself. My mind was already thinking of ways to get out of this situation but my body wouldn't cooperate it was so exhausted.

I felt his eyes rake over me beaten form, he emitted a small sigh and picked me up. I tried in vane to wiggle out of his arms and back onto to the safe, safe ground but he held me stiffly as if he were uncomfortable with carrying a small child.

I turned my head towards the pavement longing to have my feet on the tar. The running sensation, it kept me alive, despite my tiredness I couldn't sleep here in his arms. I mean, I don't even know this person...

The man shifted a little and I turned my head to look at him with my big (e/c) eyes. He was looking down at me, his red eyes shinning with...a protective glint? We held each others stare for a while, we were so caught up in our little staring contest that the man had stopped walking. Is he trying to tell me something? Pfft! I bet he's a mute of somethin'...(Hehe, you're kind of mean...)

Growing sleepier by the second, I went back on my word and nestled my head into the crook of his neck. I could feel the coarse fur on his coat collar nuzzle my face. Still uncomfortable with this strange man but seeing as I had no better options, I let my eyelids droop close as I fell into a deep slumber.

Allen's POV

What the fuck is wrong with me!? I apparently I now pick up dirty little kids from the side of the road! And now I'm taking her home, just fucking great. My legs just keep on walking, totally ignoring my brain screaming at them to fucking stop. I mean how the actual fuck am I going to take care of some little urchin? I can't be as rough with her as I would be with adults though. I may be a cruel, heartless, murderer but I don't hurt kids.

It's fucking low and I have a reputation to keep up, can't have the others hearing about something like that. That happy-go-lucky Brit would have my hea- actually no, he'd probably chop me up and put me in one of his girly-assed 'cupity cakes' or whatever the fuck he calls them.

I can't have that happening...no. That fucking Brit will be the end of me, I swear it. That stoic Frenchie'd probably get into my ass about it too. He'd probably sick his mafia on me.

That's it, I've apparently lost all control over my legs! Can't stop these bad boys...Off to my lair then.(I think I enjoyed this part a little too much XD)

-TIME SKIP OF 2P!AMERICA CUDDLING YOU CLOSE COOING AT YOUR CUTENESS-

Reader POV

Goddamn. I slept good, just like a baby. I thought while rubbing the sleep from my lidded eyes. I opened my eyes fully and surveyed the room I was in. I was lying on a big satin comforter that had a cheap velvety feel, that was on top of a thin black sheet that slightly reflected the dim yellow light coming from a small lamp in the far corner.

It looked like the typical room of a man who keeps sluts. I could tell from the way the room smelled that smoking took place quite often. Though I couldn't place just what though. Definitely something though, definitely something.

Great. So I escape that hellhole of a home just to wind up in the same type of environment. Just my luck. I thought bitterly. I was pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of the door creaking open.

I whipped my face around to the sudden intrusion of noise;my eyes wide with suspense as I waited for someone or maybe something to come thought the door frame. A simple "Hey. " was all that he emitted as he trudged over to the closet in the far corner.

I watched him with my now observant eyes, as he pulled out lumpy package box, all wrapped up in a light beige color paper tied up with a thin black cord. He placed the box onto the bedsheets, it weighed down the bed considerably. I looked away in thought, why was I in this probably a druggie's house?

Dude probably has some sort of sick...I dunno sick something. Probably wants to ship me off to some place to make shoes and shit. You mentally thought up all the most terrible and horrific reasons to why someone as gruff as him would pick up some dirty kid from the did of the road.

"So do you have name kid? Like (generic name) or (generic name)...some shit like that? "The man with red eyes asked me, breaking me out of my gruesome thoughts.

I turned my small face into a sneer. (terrible generic name)? What!? Who the actual fuck names their kid that? Dammit! I'm getting really angry now...I need to calm down. Deep breaths *name*, deep breaths. I said to myself inside of my head.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my box of matches. As I began to speak, I struck a new match and watched the small flame dance upon the wick. Fascinated by the sheer amount of damage just one of these little fuckers could do, my witty retort was lost to the depths of my young mind. I had soon completely forgot about even answering the question I had been asked so it was a bit of a surprise when he snapped me out of my little...infatuation.

"Yo! Earth to the squirt. You still awake? "He said, letting the words roll off his tongue. I blew out the little wonder of light and glared at the man. Dude could at least introduce himself before he starts talking to me...not like I'd let him anyways. I think sourly, honestly some random guy picks me up and we're supposed to have some sort of happy-la-la-joy-joy relationship? Nope, not happening to this kid, I'm bustin' out first chance I get, dude could be some psycho on the lose or somethin'. That is if I can get out, also I may not even be held hostage here, I might be free to leave whenever...

I collected my thoughts and shoved them aside for now, I had a question to answer, "My names not squirt. It's *name*. But don't wear it out. "I said flatly, no point in trying to sound enthusiastic about it. I just needed the point to get across.

"Okay *name*, just what were you doing out on the streets of (city name) at like-he checked his watch- 10:00 hmm? I take it you weren't walking your dog. "He said, you could see a hint curiosity in his scarlet eyes.

I turned away from him on the bed to stare at the little lamp in the corner. Like hell I'll tell him. He'd just go to the police and I doubt I could convince the po-pos(what am I typing...) that I didn't commit homicide mainly because I've got fingerprints all over the place. Com'on *name*, think...what to say, what to say to the Shady Character?

"What's the matter? You don't know what happened? "I swiveled around on the bed sheets to pier up at his eyes, "No dumbass, I was there of course I know what happened. "

He glared at me with red eyes shinning in the yellowy light. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say...Dude looks mad right now. Like severely, maybe I shouldn't push his buttons...I thought with a hint of fear, using my calculating wit to somewhat figure out how to talk to the red eyed man. "I ain't gonna take your shit brat. So what I gave you a place to sleep? I could toss you up anytime so you better not screw yourself. "He said, a pregnant silence following.

"Soooo...I gave you my name, so what's yours? I can't just go around calling you 'Shady Character' now can I? "I questioned, trying to tone down my sarcasm to appease him and avoid the question. It can't hurt to try to knock out two birds with one stone right? "My name huh,...my names Al kid. Don't fucking forget it okay? Are you hungry? "Al asked me. It had been what seemed like ages since I had had(That is the English language for ya...) a proper complete meal and I was NOT about to pass up the chance for one.

"...Yeah I would like that."I said as Al got up and headed towards the door. "Well, get up off your ass and let's go then. "


End file.
